1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for supporting live vegetation growth in an inclined or vertical orientation and more particularly to an open face, inclined or vertically oriented assembly for retaining and sustaining vegetation.
2. Description of Related Art
Increased education and sensitivity has raised the awareness of impact of environmental conditions by humans and on humans. Thus, the interplay between human controlled environmental conditions and natural conditions is more aggressively explored for enhancing available conditions for humans, while reducing negative impact on the environment. For example, a NASA study found that common house plants could improve air quality. In fact, the NASA study reported that houseplants were able to remove up to 87% of certain air toxins in 24 hours.
Portions of the medical community have stated that house plants make people feel calmer and more optimistic. Such studies have shown that hospital patients who face a window with a garden view recovered more quickly than those who had to look at a wall.
According to a Norwegian University of Agriculture study, indoor plants can reduce fatigue, coughs, sore throats and other cold-related illnesses by more than 30%, partially by increasing humidity levels and decreasing dust.
Even office and work environments are beginning to add indoor plants to improve employee health and morale. According to one study published in Rehabilitation Literature, a manufacturing company integrated plants into its office so that no employee would be more than 45 feet from greenery, consequently, company administrators reported enhanced creativity and increased productivity in employees.
While traditional pots have been used to retain indoor plants, the pots suffer from numerous disadvantages. For example, the pots occupy a comparatively large foot print relative to the amount of sustained vegetation. In addition, traditional pots often employ an excessive amount of soil than is required and thus are hydrologically inefficient, which can lead to increased maintenance costs or loss of plants.
Therefore, the need exists for a system of retaining and supporting indoor vegetation, while reducing the required footprint. The need also exists for a vegetation support system that efficiently sustains a relatively large vegetation growth, while reducing or minimizing maintenance and water requirements.